Blossom Lillian Potter (Year One)
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: Summary is inside the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry James and Blossom Lillian Potter are twins that live with their aunt (Petunia Dursley {nee Evans}), uncle (Vernon Dursley), and cousin (Dudley Dursley). The Dursley don't like the Potter twins but the Potter twins don't know why. Harry and Blossom thought they had a normal life until two letters comes for Harry and Blossom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Blossom.**

One 4 Privet Drive is a house that has a lovely family, but a terrible secret, in it. The family is knew as the Dursley family. The man of the family is Vernon Dursley. He is married to Petunia Dursley (nee Evans). They have a son and they named him Dudley Dursley. Everyone believe that the family is lovely and nice to everyone. But there is a terrible secret that no one, but the Dursleys knows, is that Petunia's sister, Lily Potter (nee Evans), is a witch but died with her husband, James Potter. So, Petunia was left with Lily's twin children. Their names are Harry James and Blossom Lillian Potter. If you visit the home, you do not see pictures of the Potter twins because the Dursleys does not care or love the twins.

Harry James Potter has jet black hair, that is messy, with bright green eyes. He has broken glasses on and a scar on his forehead. Blossom Lillian Potter has auburn hair, that goes to her shoulders, with hazel eyes. She also has a scar on her forehead. But Blossom has a secret that no knows, but Harry.

Right now, the Potter twins are sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. Harry was sleeping on his back while Blossom was sleeping on top of Harry. She had her face hiding in Harry's neck while she was sleeping. She had arms around Harry's neck also. Harry had his nose in Blossom's hair while his hands were on the lower of her back.

Harry is protective of his sister because Blossom is the only family member he loves and wants to be sure she is not going to get hurt.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Harry's eyes opened when someone bang on the cupboard door.

"GET UP, YOU TWO! BREAKFAST NEEDS TO GET DONE!"

Harry groan annoyed softly. It was his Aunt Petunia.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

"No, Aunt Petunia. We are up," Harry said back, trying to get Blossom up.

Blossom always gets up late and that gets Vernon and Petunia angry. They tried everything but she just doesn't listen to them.

"Blossom, get up. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will get angry again," Harry said, trying to push her up.

Blossom groan and rolled to the wall.

"I don't want to get up, Harry," Blossom groan.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door to the cupboard and got up pulled Blossom with him.

Harry walked into the kitchen pulling Blossom with him to see a lot of gifts in there for their cousin, Dudley. Harry walked to the stove and started to cook breakfast with Blossom leaning up again the counter trying not to fall asleep.

Vernon walked to the kitchen with Dudley and saw that Blossom was leaning up against the counter with her eyes closed.

He was about to grab her but she said with her eyes closed, "If you touch me, Vernon, I will bite you."

Harry stopped cooking and looked at Blossom with wide eyes hoping she was joking about that.

"If you bite me, I will beat you," Vernon said angrily.

Blossom's eyes snap opened and glared angrily at Vernon and said angrily, "If you beat me, I will hurt you badly."

Blossom's eyes turn yellow while she was glaring angrily at Vernon. His eyes widen and he step backwards away from her. Dudley and Petunia stared shocked at her when they watch her eyes turn yellow.

"Blossom. Please calm down," Harry said softly.

Blossom's eyes turn back to hazel and looked away from the Dursley to Harry.

 **+SB+**

Dudley, Vernon, Harry, and Blossom were standing in front of a snake tank. Dudley wanted the snake to be awake and Vernon was hitting the tank to wake the snake up but the snake did nothing but sleep. Dudley left with his father following him.

Harry and Blossom moved to look at the snake better.

"You know, Harry, I feel bad for the snake because of the ugly faces it has to see everyday," Blossom said staring at the snake.

The snake left it's hear up and wink at them.

"Did the snake just wink at us, Harry?"

"I believe so, Blossom," Harry said shocked.

Then the snake hissed and Harry hissed back. Blossom was shocked by this because Harry was hissing back at the snake.

Dudley came out of nowhere and pushed the Potter twins down to the ground. They turn around and the glass disappear and Dudley fell into the tank while the snake came out. It stopped in front of the Potter twins and hissed before it went away. The glass was back and Dudley was stuck in the tank.

The twins were laughing until Vernon glared angrily at the twins.

 **+SB+**

The twins were in the cupboard for the night because Vernon locked them in the cupboard. Harry was on his back on the bed with Blossom laying on top of him. That's how they always lay when they are in the cupboard.

"I hate it here, Harry. I just wished our parents were still alive so we don't have to live like this," she said quietly.

"I know, sis. But that will never happen. We still have each other. I promise that I will always pick you over anyone," Harry said.

"Even when we are older and I don't like your girlfriends," she said looking him in the face while she sat up a little.

"Yes. I will ask you first what your thoughts are on the girl before I agree to date her or ask the girl out. I want you to like the girl that I will be dating. I love you, Blossom. I don't want to lose the only family member that cares and loves me," Harry replied.

Blossom smiled and said, "I don't want to lose you either, Harry. I love you, too."


	2. PLEASE READ

**Readers,**

 **I might be able to update for awhile unless I go to the library or school because my internet at home was shut off. I just want you, readers, to know so that you don't worry about me not updating the story. I just hope that the internet comes back on in a few days. I am at school right now. That's why I am posting this now. I really hope you, readers, can wait for awhile.**

 **The Author**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Blossom.**

Harry was making breakfast while Blossom had her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She was in pain because of last night. She didn't want anyone, but Harry. And Harry doesn't care because he will always be there for her. Blossom is always clinging to Harry once a month and Petunia doesn't care. Vernon and Petunia doesn't care much what the Potter twins do.

Harry put food on plates and Blossom had to let him go so he could being the plates to the table. That's when the mail came. Harry was made to get it. Blossom was leaning up against the counter when Harry went to get the mail.

Petunia looked up at Blossom to yell at her for leaning up against the counter when she notice how pale Blossom looked and how much pain she was in. She walked up to Blossom and put her hand on Blossom's forehead. Blossom open her eyes and looked up at aunt confuse. Petunia saw the pain and confusion in Blossom's eyes.

"Girl. Go to the cupboard. I don't want you to get sick on my nice kitchen floor," Petunia snapped stepping away from her.

Blossom nodded her head and walked to the cupboard when Harry walked pass her. They met in the hallway.

"Here. If you are going to the cupboard, this is for you and me. I will look at my later, Flower," Harry said.

Harry calls Blossom 'Flower' because every time Harry calls his sister's name, he thinks of a flower blossoming.

Blossom grabbed hers and Harry's mail and said, "Okay, Ry."

She stepped into the cupboard with the mail. She place the mail under the pillow and lay down closing her eyes, falling asleep.

 **~SB~**

She woke up to someone shaking her. She open her eyes to see Harry. She sat up and point to the pillow. Harry grabbed the pillow and saw their mail under there. He grabbed them and hand Blossom hers.

Blossom looked it and saw the front of it.

 _Ms. B. Potter,  
The Cupboard under the Stairs,  
4\. Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey_

Blossom looked at the letter weird before she opened it and read it.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term beings on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.**

 **Your Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

Blossom looked up at Harry at the same time he looked up at her.

"What should we do, Ry?"

"I think we should somehow send a letter back to them. But I don't know how. Who should write back to them?" Harry asked.

Blossom looked at her hands because she don't know if she believe this. Harry does, but she doesn't.

"Flower, let's gave this Hogwarts a chance," he said grabbing her hands.

Blossom looked up at him and asked, "How do we know that this school is real?"

"What if it is real? We will get away from our aunt, uncle, and cousin. Please, Blossom," Harry begged.

She sighed and said, "Fine, but I am not writing back to them. You are."

Harry smiled and hugged her.

 _ **~SB~**_

 **Dear Ms. McGonagall,**

 **My sister (Blossom L. Potter) and I got the letter for your school, but we (meaning Blossom) don't think this is real. Can someone come and get us to get our things with us?"**

 **From,**

 **Harry J. Potter**

The professor - Minerva McGonagall - read the letter and shook her head. She knew that placing the Potter twins with Lily's sister was a bad idea. Lily's sister didn't even tell the twins that they were a wizard and a witch. She didn't want to tell Albus Dumbledore this because he will not believe this.

She stood up and walked up a professor that she think will help the Potter twins out.

 **~SB~**

Harry was in the front of the house gardening. He was force to leave Blossom's side because Vernon force them to. Blossom was in the house and Harry doesn't know what she is doing.

Harry was too busy to notice someone walk up to him and stopped. Harry saw the shadow and looked up to see a guy with greasy hair.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir. That's me."

"My name is Severus Snape. You will call me 'Professor Snape.' I am the potions professor at Hogwarts and I am here to take you and your sister to get your things for Hogwarts. Where is your sister, Mr. Potter?"

"She is inside, sir. Uncle Vernon force her to stay in the house when I was gardening. He said that she hangs around me too much and..."

Before Harry could finish, Blossom ran out of the house and up to Harry and hugged him tightly. Vernon ran outside to see someone talking to Harry.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon asked angrily.

"My name is Severus Snape and I work at Hogwarts," Severus replied.

Vernon's eyes widen and said angrily, "You are one of them!"

"Wizard?"

"Yes! Leave! I don't want you here!"

"Well, Mr. Dursley. I am here to help the Potter twins to get their things for Hogwarts," Severus replied looking down at the twins.

Blossom was staring up at him.

 _Lily's daughter looks like her, but with Potter's eyes_ , Severus thought to himself.

"You cannot take them!"

Severus looked at Vernon and said with no emotions in his voice, "I will like to see you try to stop me. Come on, Mr. and Ms. Potter. We have to get going."

The twins stood up and followed Severus.


	4. Chapter 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Blossom.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Harry was walking on the right of Severus and Blossom was walking on the left of Severus.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus looked down at Blossom. He couldn't believe that Lily's daughter have Potter's eyes. He hates that the most.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?"

"Um...Hogwarts is real, yes?"

"Yes, it is. You will be attending the school on September 1st. There are four houses in Hogwarts. They will be your family. You will get into a house that matches your personally. Mostly you and Mr. Potter will be in the same house as your parents," he replied looking ahead of him.

"You knew our parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I am not here to talk about them with you two. I am here to shop for your things for Hogwarts," Severus snapped at Harry.

Harry had hurt in his eyes. He looked at the ground. Blossom glared angrily up at Severus.

"You had no right to snap at my brother, Professor. He just ask a question if you knew our parents or not. Petunia never talked about our mother and when she does, she says that our parents are worthless drunks that died in a car crash," Blossom snapped angrily at Severus.

Severus stopped and looked at Blossom and was about to say something but the look on Blossom's face remind him of Lily. All he see is Lily when he looks at Blossom. The only different between Blossom and Lily is that Blossom has hazel eyes while Lily had green eyes.

Blossom was glaring angrily up at him. It wasn't Lily's glare, it was Potter's glare.

He didn't know who he saw when he looks down at Blossom. Lily or James?

He didn't know what to say to the girl. He knows that Blossom will have Lily's anger. He wanted to hate the girl like he hates Harry but he don't think he can. He just don't know what to do with the girl.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Blossom was standing on a stool next to a blonde with hazel brown eyes **(I don't know if that's true)** standing next to her. He seems shy. She was have her robes fix for her when she looked at him.

"Hello. My name is Blossom Potter. What is your name?"

The boy looked at her with shock in his eyes and said softly, "Um...Hi. Um...My name is Neville Longbottom. You said Potter?"

"Yep," Blossom grin at him.

Harry was by the door watching Blossom talking to the boy next to her. Severus was looking out of the window when he heard Blossom starting to talk. He looked at her when she grin. The grin was James Potter's grin. Blossom look like Lily but with James' eyes and grin.

 _What else does Blossom has been pass down to her from Potter Sr.?_ Severus thought to himself angrily.

Harry was watching Blossom laugh at the boy. Harry narrow his eyes at the boy. He don't like people talking to his sister. Harry was fisting his hands with angry narrow eyes at the boy. Severus looked at Harry and saw this. Severus rolled his eyes at this.

Blossom was talking to Neville until Neville was done. He said goodbye to Blossom. Then a blonde hair boy with grey eyes walked onto the stool. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Blossom rolled her eyes and asked, "Who name their son 'Draco?' It means dragon and it's just stupid."

Draco narrow his eyes at her and asked, "What is your name, ginger?"

"First of all, don't call me 'ginger.' Second of all, my name is Blossom Potter," she said annoyed.

Draco's eyes widen.

Before he could say anything, Blossom jumped off the stool and Harry got on the stool while Blossom walked up to Severus. Severus looked down at her.

"Draco Malfoy is rude," she said pointing towards the boy.

Severus looked up and saw his godson, Draco Malfoy. Severus looked down at Blossom.

"He called me 'ginger' because I just said that his name was stupid," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, Ms. Potter, if you called his name stupid then he had the right to be rude by to you," he told her.

Blossom glared angrily up at Severus with her arms crossed over her chest. Severus just stared down at her. Then he notice that her eyes change colors. Hazel to yellow.

"Ms. Potter, why are you eyes turning yellow?" he asked.

Blossom's eyes widen and she turn around to look at Harry. Harry looked at her and saw that her yellow eyes. He gasped and jumped off the stool and ran to Blossom. He push her head down and gave her the sweater that he was wearing and put the hood up. The hood covered her eyes.

Severus narrow his eyes at two. There was something going on with them that he needs to know of.

He grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the shop and into the alley.

"What is going on with you two?!" he asked angrily.

Blossom looked up at them and push the hood out of her eyes. They had fear in them. Severus notice this. Blossom looked at Harry and Harry looked at her. They looked back at Severus.

"Professor, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on the secret, Mr. Potter," he replied.

Harry looked at Blossom and she was looking at the ground. He couldn't see it but he knew she was crying. He looked back at Severus.

"Sir. When Blossom and I were four, our uncle wanted to go camping. He had to take us with him, our aunt, and cousin. It was night time and Blossom had to use the loo. We were in the woods. Our aunt won't take, so I went with her. The only life we had was the full moon. We were walking back when a guy came into front of us. He told us that his name was Fenrir Greyback. He turn into a werewolf and bit Blossom. He was about to bite me when out aunt called out names. He ran away. After he bit Blossom, Blossom turns into a werewolf now," Harry told Severus.

Severus looked at Blossom and she looked up at him. Severus slid the hood off of her head and her hazel eyes were back. Severus looked at Harry and back to Blossom.

"Ms. Potter, I know it's hard. I can make a potion for you to help you. You will still turn into a werewolf but you will have you human mind instead of your wolf mind," he told her softly.

She gave him a watery smile and said softly, "Thank you, Professor."

"I give you my oath to not tell anyone your secret, Ms. Potter."

She hugged him and said, "Thank you, Professor."

Severus tense at first then hugged her back and smiled down at her. He looked up at Harry and held out a arm to him. Harry smiled and hugged him with Blossom.

 _I cannot hate them_ , Severus thought to himself with a smile on his face staring down at the Potter twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Blossom.**

Blossom was walking behind Harry to a family that was looking for the same number as them in the train station.

"Hello. How do...how do..."

"How to get go through the wall?" the woman asked with a smile on her face looking at Harry and Blossom.

They both nodded their head yes.

"Don't worry, darlings. It's Ron's first time, too," the woman said still with a smile on her face.

Harry and Blossom looked at the boy next to the woman. The boy smiled at them. Blossom felt people near her. She looked and saw two boys that look the same. One of the boy's eyes widen when he looked her in the eyes. He smiled at her before he winked at her. She blushed and looked away from them.

The woman told one of the twin boys to run through the wall. That's what he did. His twin brother followed him. Then Harry went after the twins. Blossom followed.

When Blossom ran through the wall, she was on the other side of the wall looking at everything. She didn't realize that she lost Harry. When she notice that she lost Harry, she started to get worried because she didn't want to be alone. She wanted her brother.

She started to walk onto the train, hoping that Harry was on the train.

 **+SB+**

Blossom was sitting in a compartment with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them crying. She knew that she shouldn't be scared or afraid but she's always has her brother near her and she wants him now.

"Are you okay?"

Blossom looked up and saw Neville.

"Blossom!"

Neville sat by her and put his arm around her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Blossom put her head on his shoulder and cried softly, "I want my brother, Harry Potter, but I do not know where he is."

Neville hugged her and said, "I can stay in here with you if you want that."

She looked up at him and asked, "Would you?"

He smiled and said, "Of course. We are friends, right?"

She smiled at him and said, "I would love to be your friend."

 **+SB+**

Blossom and Neville were standing next to each other with the other first year students.

"Whatever house you get in, we will still be friends," Neville told her, looking at her, and grabbing her hand.

Blossom blushed at that and said, "We will still be friends."

People were called up and sorted into a house. When Neville was called up, he was place into Gryffindor. Then the professor got to the 'p's' after awhile. Both Harry and Blossom were thinking about getting into Gryffindor. Blossom wanted to get into Gryffindor because her first friend was in Gryffindor. Harry wanted to get in Gryffindor because what he heard of Slytherin.

Harry was called up first and it took awhile for him to be place into a house. He was place into Gryffindor. When he was up on the stool, everyone got quiet when his name was called. The Gryffindor table cheered happily when Harry was place into their house. Two of the students had yelled, "WE GOT THE BOY POTTER!"

"Potter, Blossom."

Everyone got quiet when her name was called up. She looked up at Professor Snape and he nodded his head. Blossom took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She turn around and sat down on the stool, looking at the other students. The professor place the hat on top of her head.

~ _Well, Ms. Potter. You have a secret and you do not want people to know. You have a good heart and loyal to your brother and going to be loyal to your new friend. You love to read when you get the chance to. You also will make a great lead. The house that will be great for you is. . ._ ~


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Blossom.**

 **Chapter Six**

Blossom Potter was sitting on the stool thinking of Gryffindor because she wanted to be in the same house as her brother (Harry Potter) and only friend (Neville Longbottom).

~ _You are right, Miss. Potter. You are great for GRYFFINDOR!_ ~

The Gryffindor table cheered happily because they have both of the Potters twins. Harry was clapping for his sister because she was a Gryffindor like him. Neville was excited because his first friend was in the same house as him. He couldn't believe it.

Blossom walked into the table, instead of sitting next to Harry, she sat next to Neville. Harry stopped smiling when he saw his sister say by someone else. A boy at that. Harry was staring at them confused.

At the staff table, Professor Snape was staring at Blossom. He was hoping that she was placed in Slytherin but he should have known better because Potter and Lily were both Gryffindor. He was still going to be there for the Potter twins because someone needs to be there for Blossom because she is a werewolf and she is still scared. He knows that she thinks that she is a monster but he knows that she is no monster.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face and he gave her a small smile that no one noticed (but Professor Dumbledore.)

 **SB**

Blossom was walking next to Neville when Harry came up to them and started to walk next to Blossom with a red-head boy next to him.

"Harry, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is my brother, Harry Potter," Blossom said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Neville. Blossom, this is Ron Weasley. We met his mother when she saw showed us how to go through the watt at the station," Harry said smiling, happy that he was a friend now.

Blossom looked at Ron and saw that he was giving her a nasty glare. Harry didn't notice this. Blossom duck her head down. Neville noticed the look that Ron was giving Blossom. Neville looked at Blossom and saw that she was looking at the ground.

Neville grabbed Blossom's hand and pulled her away from Ron and Harry. Harry was looking at the confused.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Neville asked when they were not near Ron and Harry.

"Ron doesn't like me. I can tell. I don't know why he doesn't like me. I didn't do anything to him. What did I do?" she asked, looking at Neville.

"You didn't do anything, Blossom. You were just being yourself. I don't know what his problem might be but you shouldn't worry about what people think because you have your brother and me. I am your friend and I don't want you to get hurt by anyone," he told her, walking up to the Gryffindor's door with the other students.

Blossom smiled at Neville and said, "Thanks, Neville.I think that we will be great friends."

But something inside of Blossom was saying that Neville would run away when he finds out that she is a werewolf and she would be alone again (with her brother by her side.)

 **Chapter Seven**

The full moon in September was coming up. Blossom was scared and she tried to talk to Harry about her wolf side but Ron is always by Harry's sie and will not leave his side. He even said that if Blossom wanted to tell Harry something then Ron will be there and hear it too. Harry agreed because Ron is his first friend. Blossom was worried that Harry might accident tell Ron that she is a werewolf.

Blossom was sitting in the library. She was shaking badly because the full moon is coming up and she wanted her brother.

"Miss. Potter."

She looked up from her essay and saw Professor Snape. He was staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"Y-yes, P-professor S-snape?" she asked shakily.

"Come follow me," he told her.

She nodded her head and stood up, putting her books into her bag. She followed Professor Snape.

Blossom was staring at the ground with her arms around her waist. Snape was glancing at her while they were walking. He was worried about her (but he will not say it - even though Blossom it in his eyes.) He knew the full moon was coming and Blossom will be scared.

He walked into his classroom with Blossom following him. She sat down at one of the desks closer to Snape's desk. Snape walked into his office that was in his classroom. He grabbed a potion and walked back into his classroom. He walked up to Blossom and put his fingers under Blossom's chin and lift her head up so that he was looking her in the eyes. She had tears in her eyes.

"Blossom, I know that you are scared. This is the potion that I told you about. The full moon is tomorrow. There is a place that I will show you. That's where you will be when you are in your wolf form. I promise that everything will be alright," Snape told her.

"A-am I-I g-going to be a-alone?" she asked.

Snape sighed and said, "I am afraid so."

"B-but my b-brother was always t-there for m-me," she said softly.

Snape crossed his eyebrows confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When the full is around, Harry and I lie to our aunt and uncle where we are going. We would run to the woods and he would be up in a tree while I turned into a wolf. He said that's how he learned to jump from tree to tree. There was a time that I saw him sitting on the ground holding his arm to his chest. I hurt my brother. He doesn't blame me but I am a monster. I think it's a good idea for me to be alone," she said sadly.

Snape pulled a chair up and placed the potion on the desk.

"Blossom Lillian Potter. You are not a monster. You are a young lady. Your parents would be proud of you. You are a Gryffindor. You should be brave. Your father would have been there for you if he is still with us. Just remember that he is still with us, even though we cannot see him. Just wish for him and you might see him," he told her softly, not knowing why he said that to her.

Blossom stared at Snaped with tears going down her cheeks. She took the potion and nodded her head softly.

Snape stood up and kissed the top of Blossom's head and let her out of his classroom. He had put the potion in her robes and was walking down the hall. She walked to the Gryffindor tower and up to the girls' dorm that she had. She sat down on her bed and pulled the potion out of her robes.

She looked out of the window and up to the sky.

"Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me but if you do, I want you here for me. I cannot handle this. I want you here. Professor Snape said that you would be here for me if you are still here. I think you are still here, even if you are not on earth, daddy. I am scared and afraid what people will think of me. I don't know what to do, daddy. I need you more than ever," she said, tears going down her cheeks at the end of the small speech.

She put the potion in her bad and laid on her bed crying. She had her eyes closed and slowly fall to sleep. She wasn't fully asleep. She felt someone sat on her bed and smooth her hair down.

~ _It's okay, Blossom. I will be here for you. Always_ ~ she heard before the darkness took over her mind.


	7. What Should I Do Next?

I know I updated last night. I just want to know what I should do next in the story. Should Neville find out about Blossom being a werwolf? If so, should he stay her friend or leave her?


	8. NotJealous1998

I gave this story to NotJealous1998.


End file.
